Nidoqueen
Nidoqueen, labeled, The Successful Starlett started out as a Nidoran(Female), she later evolved into a Nidorina and eventually Nidoqueen. She along with the former Total Pokemon intern Scizor hosted the Celebrity Manhunt Aftermath Show in Total Pokemon Live. She will not compete on Total Pokemon Allstars, but will be a guest on the Plundering Planeterium. Evolution Line Stats and Info *Category: the Drill Pokemon *Type: Poison/Ground *Height: 4'3" *Weight: 132.6 lbs *Ability: Rivalry *Nature: *Shape: *Foot Step: *Generation of Show: 1st Generation (Original Total Pokemon Series) *Number of Seasons Competed In: 1 *Premiere Season: Total Pokemon Live *Moves ** ** ** ** Biography Total Pokemon Live Total Pokemon Allstars Alternate Reality Appearance and Life After Time Skip Alliances Sprites Used Through the Seasons Trivia Gallery nidoqueen go.png|Nidoqueen in Pokemon Go nidoqueen pokedex 3D.png|Nidoqueen in Pokedex 3D nidoqueen kalos back.png|Nidoqueen's back sprite from the Sixth and Seventh Generations nidoqueen kalos.png|Nidoqueen's front sprite in the Sixth and Seventh Generations nidoqueen new party.png|Nidoqueen's party sprite from the Sixth and Seventh Generations nidoqueen old party.png|Nidoqueen's party sprite from the Third, Fourth and Fifth Generations nidoqueen unova back.png|Nidoqueen's back sprite from the Fifth Generation nidoqueen unova front.png|Nidoqueen's front sprite from the Fifth Generation nidoqueen unova back.gif|Nidoqueen's animated back sprite from the Fifth Generation nidoqueen unova front.gif|Nidoqueen's animated front sprite from the Fifth Generation nidoqueen shuffle.png|Nidoqueen in Pokemon Shuffle nidoqueen rumble.png|Nidoqueen in Pokemon Rumble nidoqueen hgss ow.png|Nidoqueen's Over World sprite in Pokemon Heart Gold and Soul Silver nidoqueen md 2.png|Nidoqueen in Mystery Dungeon 2 nidoqueen md ow.png|Nidoqueen in the Original Mystery Dungeon nidoqueen md.png|Nidoqueen's Mystery Dungeon Tile nidoqueen sinnoh back.png|Nidoqueen's back sprite from the Fourth Generation nidoqueen hgss.png|Nidoqueen's sprite in Pokemon Heart Gold and Soul Silver nidoqueen dp.png|Nidoqueen's sprite in Pokemon Diamond and Pearl nidoqueen trozei.gif|Nidoqueen in Pokemon Trozei nidoqueen hoen back.png|Nidoqueen's back sprite in the Third Generation nidoqueen frlg.png|Nidoqueen's sprite in Pokemon Fire Red and Leaf Green nidoqueen emerald.gif|Nidoqueen's animated sprite in Pokemon Emerald nidoqueen rs.png|Nidoqueen's sprite in Pokemon Ruby and Sapphire nidoqueen johto back.png|Nidoqueen's back sprite from the Second Generation nidoqueen crystal.gif|Nidoqueen's animated sprite from Pokemon Crystal nidoqueen silver.png|Nidoqueen's sprite in Pokemon Silver nidoqueen gold.png|Nidoqueen's sprite in Pokemon Gold nidoqueen pinball.png|Nidoqueen in Pokemon Pinball nidoqueen kanto back.png|Nidoqueen's back sprite in the First Generation nidoqueen yellow.png|Nidoqueen's sprite in Pokemon Yellow nidoqueen rb.png|Nidoqueen's sprite in Pokemon Red and Blue nidoqueen green.png|Nidoqueen's sprite from Pokemon Green nidoqueen premiere.jpg|Nidoqueen's Premiere Pokemon Card nidoqueen dragon frontiers.png|Nidoqueen's card from Dragon Frontiers Expansion nidoqueen frlg card.png|Nidoqueen's card from the Fire Red and Leaf Green Expansion nidoqueen mysterious treasures.png|Nidoqueen's card in the Mysterious Treasures Expansion nidoqueen plasma freeze.png|Nidoqueen's card in the Plasma Freeze Expansion nidoqueen primal clash.png|Nidoqueen's first card in the Primal Clash Expansion nidoqueen primal clash 2.png|Nidoqueen's second card in the Primal Clash Expansion nidoqueen rising rivals.png|Nidoqueen's card in the Rising Rivals Expansion nidoqueen triumphant.png|Nidoqueen's card in the Triumphant Expansion nidoqueen anime model.png|Nidoqueen's model in the Pokemon Anime nidoqueen anime.png|Nidoqueen in the Pokemon Anime nidoqueen manga.png|Nidoqueen in the Pokemon Manga nidoqueen oa frlg.png|Nidoqueen's Original Artwork from Pokemon Fire Red and Leaf Green nidoqueen oa rb.png|Nidoqueen's Original Artwork from Pokemon Red and Blue nidoqueen oa green.png|Nidoqueen's Original Artwork from Pokemon Green nidoqueen dream.png|Nidoqueen's Dream World Art Placement or Role in Seasons Eliminations See Also Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Wives of Contestants Category:Aftermath Hosts Category:TPL Commentators Category:TPAS Commentators Category:Poison Pokemon Category:Ground Pokemon Category:Kanto Pokemon